Convoitises
by Amanda Fox
Summary: Depuis son retour en 1985, Marty se rend soudainement compte du changement qu'il a infligé à son présent. Il remarque alors qu'il a une nette préférence pour la gent masculine. Terrifié, Marty va essayer de fuir ce problème et de fuir un étrange garçon qui le suit de très près. Marty/OC


Titre : Convoitises

Couple : Marty/OC (slash)

Auteur : Nathalie L Fox

Note : J'avais écrit de nombreuse fanfics Retour vers le futur, lorsqu'avec une amie, on a fait un pari. Ecrire une fanfic ou Marty était gay. O_O Voici ma première impression. Puis, j'ai écrit encore et encore... Et voilà le résultat ! Laisse moi vos commentaires si vous voulez la suite et si vous aimez ou non ! Merci à vous !

* * *

Marty McFly était hypnotisé par les gouttes d'une couleur azur, tombant une à une dans l'éprouvette graduée un peu plus bas. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et son menton était collé contre la table en bois, lui donnant un air encore plus las et blasé. Tout ceci lui rappelait ses cours lent et interminable de science au lycée. Il se redressa soudain, s'étira et se tourna vers son fidèle ami Doc.

« Doc… Je n'ai pas l'impression de servir à quelque chose dans vos fameuses expériences ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes de chimiste sur le sommet de son crâne. « Tu t'occupes d'une tâche bien délicate qui consiste à… »

« Je sais. A voir si la couleur du breuvage de change pas de couleur, pas de température et pas de matière. Mais une de vos machines ne pourrait pas le faire mieux que moi ? »

Doc secoua négativement la tête : « Rien ne veut la précision humaine. »

Le jeune McFly se tue, ne voulant pas tenir tête à son ami, compte tenu de son mal de tête. Il reporta donc son regard vers le goutte-à-goutte, l'eau s'écoulant lentement, lorsque soudain, la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Marty et Doc levèrent la tête rapidement de leurs occupations, surpris. Le scientifique avait rarement de la visite, celui-ci, sortant rarement de chez lui. D'ailleurs, Marty n'avait jamais entendu la sonnette de sa maison retentir une seule fois depuis qu'il connaissait le scientifique. Le plus âgé posa délicatement son tournevis sur ce qui semblait être une chaise, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. En chemin, il dut slalomer entre les cartons et livres superposés un peu partout. Il ouvrit alors la porte doucement, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Bonjour Docteur Brown ! »

Marty a gelé sur place. Il reconnut la voix de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils sans lâcher des yeux les gouttes bleues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Depuis l'escapade de Marty en 1955, il avait changé la personnalité de ses parents, étant tous deux plus tolérants. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Lorraine se suivre son fils de très près.

« Ah ! Bien le bonjour Madame McFly ! » s'exclama Doc en prenant un air innocent.

« Marty est ici ? » demanda Lorraine d'un air soudain agacé.

Marty se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Doc se poussant légèrement, laissant place au McFly.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? » demanda Marty en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

« Marty, ça fait une demi-heure qu'un jeune garçon nommé Greg t'attend à la maison ! Il dit que c'est très important. »

« Oh non pas lui… » murmura-t-il en plaquant une main contre son front, tandis que Lorraine fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Ce que tu es impoli ! » s'exclama sa mère. « Alors tu me feras le plaisir de revenir à la maison et aller voir ce jeune homme, qui est en plus très charmant. J'ai fait le chemin jusqu'ici alors… »

« Je t'en supplie maman ! Je ferais la vaisselle, la lessive, je passerais la serpillère ! Mais s'il te plaît, dis-lui que je ne suis pas là ! »

Marty avait les mains jointent comme pour faire une prière. Il suppliait presque sa mère à genoux. Doc prit un air étonné, haussant les sourcils.

Lorraine soupira : « C'est la dernière fois que je te fais cette faveur, Marty. Mais la prochaine fois, tu m'expliqueras et je ne te laisserais pas partir. »

« Merci ! » s'exclama Marty en soupirant de soulagement.

« Sur ce, excusez-moi du dérangement Docteur Brown. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » répondit Doc en hochant la tête.

Lorraine tourna les talons et une fois qu'elle fut disparue du talus, Doc ferma la porte, observant le jeune McFly, la mine décomposée.

« Ce jeune homme doit vraiment t'agacer, » fit Doc. « Pour que tu supplies ta mère de faire toutes ces tâches ménagères ! »

« C'est une longue histoire, » répondit Marty entre ses dents, reprenant place devant son goutte-à-goutte.

L'attitude du jeune homme intrigua le scientifique. D'habitude, le McFly était agité, curieux et plein de vie, mais maintenant, il avait la mine sombre. Doc reprit son tournevis, et s'approcha de sa nouvelle invention sans lâcher le brun des yeux. Il se dit soudain qu'il y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il l'exploitait surement un peu trop.

« Dis donc Marty ! Tu ne voudrais pas prendre ton après-midi et passer un peu de temps avec Jennifer ? »

Marty resta de marbre, sa main retenant son menton, cachant presque ses lèvres. En temps normal, à l'entente du prénom de sa petite amie, il souriait et perdait le fil de la discussion.

« On a cassé, » trancha Marty.

Doc cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il rêvait ou non. Lui qui en avait plein la tête des discours sur les qualités de Jennifer. Il dévisagea son jeune ami.

« Ah… Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le voyage dans le temps ? »

Doc déposa son tournevis une nouvelle fois sur la chaise, soudain bien attentif.

« Entre autres. »

Marty se tut par la suite, rendant le scientifique encore plus curieux. Qu'est-ce sa DeLorean avait encore fait ?

« Et, ça a quelque chose à voir avec le jeune homme que ta mère va gentiment congédier ? » hasarda Doc, essayant de faire parler le lycéen.

« Entre autres. »

Cette fois-ci, Marty fronça les sourcils, et passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Doc ! Ce gars-là m'agace ! »

Le Doc' haussa un sourcil et attrapa sa visseuse, mais avant de continuer sa machine, attendit la fin du récit du plus jeune.

« Il me colle ! » continua Marty en se levant d'un coup. « Au lycée, il me suit partout ! Il veut en savoir plus sur moi. Il veut qu'on partage nos idées car apparemment on a les mêmes goûts ! Il dit que je le _fascine _! »

« Et alors, des amis c'est bien, surtout au lycée. Ca aide à sortir un peu des études. Surtout toi qui as étrangement déserté ton groupe de « pote ». »

Marty secoua la tête et poussa un profond soupir : « Je ne veux pas d'ami de mon âge. »

Il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, passant machinalement sa main libre dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

« Pourquoi tu ne… » commença Doc.

« C'est rien, Doc. Rien du tout. »

« C'est à cause du voyage en 1955 ? »

Marty qui semblait s'être calmé, fronça soudain les sourcils, levant les yeux au ciel. Il voulait oublier sa petite escapade dans le passé de ses parents.

« J'ai cassé avec Jennifer par ce qu'elle ne me faisait plus d'effet, » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Doc resta silencieux, toujours debout, visseuse à la main, écoutant attentivement le McFly visiblement désespéré.

« Elle ne me fait plus d'effet, Doc ! » s'énerva Marty en se tournant vers lui. « Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Quel est le problème ? On se lasse d'une relation et… »

« Mais là, c'est différent ! »

« Différent comment ? » demanda le scientifique en arquant un sourcil.

« Avant mon voyage en 1955, je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle, l'embrasser et tout… Et à me retour, plus rien. »

Marty se stoppa, attendant la réaction de son ami.

« Peut-être qu'en 1955 tu es devenu plus mature, » hésita Doc. « Ou que tu as simplement remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres femmes plus intéressantes que Jennifer. »

« Non justement ! » s'exclama Marty en donnant un léger coup de poing contre la table, faisant vibrer toutes la verrerie. « Quelque chose en moi à changé ! Mes goûts… »

Il se tut regardant son ami dans les yeux. Le scientifique attendant impatiemment le fin mot de l'histoire. Marty soupira, exaspéré.

« Doc… Ce foutu voyage, par je ne sais quel moyen… M'a rendu gay ! »

Doc fronça les soucis : « Gay comme… ? »

« Pas gay comme joie ! Alors ça, pas du tout ! » soupira Marty en baissant les épaules.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu t'éloignes des garçons de ton âge ? »

Marty hocha faiblement la tête, détournant les yeux.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Tous ces trucs allaient me bousiller ! »

« Et ce garçon, celui qui te suit, est-ce que lui, te fait de l'effet. »

Le McFly se mit à rougir violemment, tournant vivement la tête vers son ami.

« Non ! Je… ! Là n'est pas le problème ! »

« Tu en as parlé à Jennifer ? »

« Certainement pas ! Je vais régler ce problème ! »

« Et comment ça ? »

Le plus jeune leva des yeux suppliant vers le scientifique qui sut soudain ce que voulait faire le McFly.

« J'ai besoin de retourner en 1955 et… »

« Ah non ! »

Doc posa lourdement sa visseuse sur la table en bois, faisant de nouveau trembler violemment les verreries. Il se tourna et partit en direction du garage.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Marty en se levant pour suivre Doc.

« Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Doc en se tournant vers son ami. « Parce qu'il y aurait deux Marty McFly de la même année et TROIS Emmet Brown ! Le continuum espace-temps risquerait bel et bien de se briser ! »

Doc montra la DeLorean du bout de son tournevis, regardant de haut le jeune McFly complètement démoralisé.

« Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas ce changement, Marty, mais… »

« Non, je ne l'apprécie pas ! C'est carrément effrayant que du jour au lendemain, je me mette à mater des mecs faisant leur jogging dehors, torse nu ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur un carton en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne. Doc était compatissant, maudissant une nouvelle fois son invention. Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait détruire moralement son ami.

« Peut-être que si tu essayes d'oublier, » tenta-t-il.

« Ca fait déjà deux mois, Doc. Deux mois… »

Doc réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais en sa connaissance, aucune invention en ce jour ne pouvant changer les sentiments humains.

« Oh et puis merde, Doc. On finit cette expérience que je vous ais promise, et après, je trouverais une solution. »

« Si tu veux, je peux déjà empêcher que ce garçon ne te suive de trop près… Euh, comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

« Greg. »

« Bref, je peux tester mes inventions sur lui, ce qui lui vaudra des séquelles pas grave, mais qui le laisseront longtemps dans son lit… »

« Non, Doc, ça ne se fait pas. »

Doc abaissa ses lunettes de chimiste, fixant le McFly qui regardant silencieusement la DeLorean.

« Toi, tu ressens quand même quelque chose pour ce garçon… »

Marty leva la tête vers son ami.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« C'est pas ça, j'ai dit… Je vais finir par régler ce problème, c'est irréfutable. Comme vous le dites souvent, le destin est fait pour être changé. »

A suivre


End file.
